I Hope You Dance
by Mabel-Zen
Summary: It's difficult to let go and let it be. Sometimes, you can't help but remember. Oneshot. HewkiiXMacku. Songfic. Romancefic.


**I Hope You Dance**

The two of them stood together, in each other's arms, ignorant of the churning gears and muffled whispering in the background, accompanied by the lapping of the waves from the Protodermis Sea that would separate them from each other.

They swayed together, slowly leaning left and right, whispering into each other's ears words of kindness and hope.

"Stay strong, okay? Don't let the Turaga panic."

The blue one nodded in reply, "Look after yourself and the others, all right? Don't let us down."

The brown one nodded.

"Hewkii, we're ready to go," Matoro's quiet voice came from nearby.

The blue one sighed. She did not want this moment to come. She prayed, she wished, she dreamed that she could take her love back and make him stay. She was sure he felt the same.

But he had to go.

"Bye Macku. No looking back, as we promised."

Hewkii released his dear from his arms, but not without a kiss on her forehead.

"I will be with you. Always."

"So...so will I."

With that, Hewkii walked away, Matoro guiding him to the underwater chutes.

Macku looked away.

She promised not to look back.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder _

_You get your fill to eat, but always keep that hunger _

_May you never take one single breath for granted _

_Mata Nui forbid love ever leaves you empty handed _

When the sounds of the engine and gears died down, she dared to look at the chute doors. They were closed.

Hewkii was gone.

She could not help but look out to the calm and endless sea before her, listening to the waves.

_I hope you still feel small, when you stand beside the ocean _

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens _

_Promise me that you'll give fate a fighting chance _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance… _

And as dawn approached, she slowly trudged back home, heavy footfall after another. Her teardrops fell to the ground, leaving a trail behind her.

_I hope you dance ... _

_I hope you dance ... _

With a war cry, Toa Hewkii unleashed his powers on the boulder before him. With a swing of his laser axe, the boulder diminished into sand.

He then shuddered, but it was not because of the pelting thunderstorm around him and the gales of the night.

It was of memories of the past, and his current loneliness.

He wanted to go back to Metru Nui. This place was like Mangaia to him: Steeped in evil and pain and a mountain raging with fire, a land that he was to save by rescuing a precious artifact from a rag-tag band of thugs.

But he did not want to be here. He wanted to be home, to be with others he loved.

Macku.

Oh Mata Nui, how was she now? Was she as lovesick as he was? Was it a mistake to love her in the first place?

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance _

_Never settle for the path of least resistance _

_Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin' _

_Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin' _

It has been only a week since his departure, and her words were ringing in his head. For the strongest Toa, her words were his pillar of strength, carrying him through as he struck each Piraka with his weapons and powers, ignoring their taunts and sneers.

He looked out to the turbulent sea in front of him, and it reminded him of the night they separated.

He promised never to look back.

_Don't let some hard-bent heart leave you bitter _

_When you come close to selling out, reconsider _

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…_

The memories of their time together flooded his mind.

With a heavy heart, he trudged along the seashore, heavy footfall after another, his tears mingling with the rain.

_I hope you dance _

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion) _

_I hope you dance _

_(Always rolling us along) _

_I hope you dance _

_(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Where those years have gone)._

Macku walked along the seashore, heavy footfall after another like every other night she walked. But tonight, she paused in her steps.

She lifted her bowed head, feeling the night winds from the sea, and looked to the Red Star.

She could not explain why she felt it, but she felt Hewkii from it.

_I hope you still feel small, when you stand beside the ocean _

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens… _

Hewkii paused in his stroll.

He lifted his head, feeling the brunt of the storm, and looked to the Red Star.

He could not explain how it was happening, but he felt Macku from it.

_Promise me that you'll give fate the fighting chance _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…_

Her right foot shifted, and shuffled unsteadily to the left.

His right foot moved, and shifted slowly to the left.

_Dance…_

_I hope you dance…_

Slowly, she shifted her foot back, and moved her left foot to the right.

His foot returned to its place, and his left foot shuffled to his right.

_I hope you dance _

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion) _

_I hope you dance _

_(Always rolling us along) _

_I hope you dance _

_(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Where those years have gone)._

They remembered the night. They remembered.

_"I will be with you. Always."_

_"So will I."_

And smiles crept onto their faces, small smiles of hope. They would be together, no matter how great the distance.

They will remember, as they did now.

_Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder_

_Where those years have gone._

* * *

**A/N: I thank fellow member PuraJazzBot for inspiring this piece. It was originally for an online songfic contest (For those people who dig BZPower, you know what I'm talking about) but I think it deserves a little more knocking about.**

**And it deserves that, as this is my first songfic, and my first romance fic. I don't like heavy romance stuff that really shows the love literally, so I took another approach. Firsts must always be documented, so I put it up here.**

**Anyone who wants to give this story a review, a bite or a caress, I'll accept it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle. **


End file.
